Ramon Estevez
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | othername = Ramon Sheen | occupation = Actor, theatre director | yearsactive = 1982–2003, 2007 | spouse = | partner = David Woodbury | parents = Janet Templeton Martin Sheen | relatives = Emilio Estevez (brother) Charlie Sheen (brother) Renée Estevez (sister) }} Ramón Luis Estevez (born August 7, 1963), sometimes billed as Ramón Sheen, is an American actor and director who runs Estevez Sheen Productions. Early life Estevez is the second of four children born to actor Martin Sheen and artist Janet Templeton. His siblings are actors Emilio Estevez, Charlie Sheen, and Renée Estevez. His father is of Irish and Spanish descent. Career Acting career Estevez's movies include That Was Then... This Is Now (1985) and Cadence (1990). In Cadence, he played a sycophantic "spineless corporal" to the stockade's commanding officer. Estevez was disguised in Cadence as a funny guard who wore glasses and "his hat most of the time" to prevent being recognized as Charlie Sheen's brother. In 1992, Estevez appeared in The Last P.O.W.? The Bobby Garwood Story. He appeared in Diamond Rio's 1996 video, "It's All in Your Head", and has written songs for Diamond Rio. Estevez's plays include a 1982 Burt Reynolds Dinner Theatre performance in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Directing and producing career Estevez is involved in production development of Warner Bros.-affiliated company, Estevez Sheen Productions, a combination of both their real and stage names. The production company is located in Los Angeles, California. In 2010, Estevez approached Michael Ritchie about staging a play, The Subject Was Roses, at the Mark Taper Forum on the behalf of the production company Estevez runs for Martin Sheen called Estevez Sheen Productions. Martin Sheen created the play's Timmy on Broadway in 1964 and wanted to revisit it as Timmy's dad, John. In collaboration with Ritchie and Sheen, Estevez arranged for Brian Geraghty to play a role with Neil Pepe as the director. The play opened on February 21, 2010, with Estevez in attendance. A 2011 Estevez Sheen Productions project was The Way with James Nesbitt written and directed by Emilio Estevez and starring Martin Sheen. Since 2012, Estevez is co-producing Anger Management (TV series) with his brother Charlie Sheen, on FX. Filmography ;Film * The Dead Zone (1983) * That Was Then... This Is Now (1985) * A State of Emergency (1986) * Turnaround (1987) * Fall of the Eagles (1989) * Beverly Hills Brats (1989) * Esmeralda Bay (1989) * A Man of Passion (1989) * Cadence (1990) * Alligator II: The Mutation (1991) * Sandman (1993) * The Expert (1995) * Shadow Conspiracy (1997) ;Television * In the Custody of Strangers (1982) * The Fourth Wise Man (1985) * Jesse Hawkes (1 episode, 1989) * Zorro (2 episodes, 1990–1991) * Revealed with Jules Asner (1 episode, 2002) * The West Wing (1 episode, 2003) * The Dame Edna Treatment (1 episode, 2007) * Anger Management (Co-Producer with Charlie Sheen, 2012) References External links * * * Ramon Estevez NYTimes * Ramon Estevez Rotten Tomatoes Category:1963 births Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television directors Category:Estevez family Category:Living people Category:People from Malibu, California Category:People from Staten Island Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Galician descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors